Pikachu's Final Destiny
Pikachu's Final Destiny is one of the Pikachu Series Games which features Pikachu as the main protagonist. It's platforms are Wii and DS. Game and Story Pikachu's Final Destiny is one of the games that feature Pikachu as the Protagonist. One day, when Pikachu is resting on a tree, he sees the sky becoming purplish black and evil. And the rest of the Pokemon lived in the world also turned evil. Pikachu then finds out it's Mewtwo and Meowth making the illusion. Gameplay Each world contains 10 levels. Level 1-9 are normal levels. Level 10 contains boss levels. The money in the game will be PokeDollars. If you defeat an evil Pokemon(not a boss), you will get 3 PokeDollars. If you defeat a boss, you will get 20 PokeDollars. Characters Characters These are the characters listed down below. =Main Characters= Pikachu: The main protagonist of the game. He must save the world before Mewtwo causes all chaos. He is aged 10. He is brave and strong and dares to go to scary places by himself. he is also a very cheerful Pikachu. Eevee: The female Eevee who likes to wear costumes. You can find her in the costume shop, taking photo of her. She is aged 10. She is the youngest of the Eeveelution siblings. Pichu: Pikachu's little brother about 4. He behaves like Pikachu's sidekick. He must be unlocked by defeating Beedrils and Jigglypuff in World 3. He also sometimes can be trouble making, bad tempered and annoying. Raichu: Pikachu's teenage brother aged 17. He can only be in Pikachu's house until World 4 is cleared. His favorite hobbies are shopping with his friends, playing video games and listening to records. He is in charge of Minigames Center. Mr. Lucario: The Lucario who makes decorations such as dolls, cushions, tables and chair. Like Eevee, he also owns a shop. He is aged 36. =Supporting Characters= The Chus' Parents: They can be only at home, taking care off Pikachu's younger siblings. Pikachu's siblings: Pikachu's four younger siblings(3 males and 1 female). Their ages are 1(twins), 2 and 3. Their names are Hip and Hop (both male, age 1), Kai(male, age 2) and Kasumi(female, age 3) Piplup: Pikachu's best friend. He stands at the corner at Mr. Lucario's shop. Turtwig: A calm and wise Turtwig that tells Pikachu the tips. Chimchar: A brash and wild Chimchar who thinks he's cool. Cyndaquil: He is another friend of Pikachu. He stands next to Pikachu's house. Totodile: Everyone used to bully him, until his sharp teeth rose and he is be able to bite them. He is Pikachu's rival turned friend. Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle: A rock band gang. They can be seen in the Home Video Room. They are Raichu's friends. Rock Yeah! Gang: Possibly fully evolves Pokemon. It is listed that they are all Raichu's friends. Characteristics unknown. Chikorita: A rich, beautiful Chikorita who likes to show off herself with her blonde hair and her dress. She is Eevee's rival. They become good friends when Pikachu asked them not to fight. Munchlax: A big fat eater who likes to eat everything he wants. He is Pichu's friend. Riolu: Mr. Lucario's 5 year old son. He is also Pichu's friend. Bonsly, Smoochum, Elekid, Magby, Tyrogue and Togepi: All aged 4 or 5 kindergartners. They are all Pichu's friends. Eevee's sisters: Eevee's 7 sisters that taught her how to make costumes. They also befriend Pikachu since he was younger (around 3 and 4). =Villains= Mewtwo: The main villain and final boss in the game. He is planning to take over the world, destroying the Pokemon, and spread the whole earth using his Chaos, he also uses Soul Stars to make people pay his attention. Meowth: Mewtwo's right hand man.He is the leader of The Doomsday Gang. He serves as Pikachu's bitter, villainous rival. He is aged 13. The Doomsday Gang: Meowth's minions.The members are Wobbuffet, Mime Jr, Weavile, Seviper, Jigglypuff and Murkrow. =Cameos= The characters are from another universes and they make cameos in the game. =Worlds (Around Pokemon City)= World 1: Aroma Hill : Pikachu's hometown. It is filled with pink and yellow flowers. Eevee can make costumes for herself if you buy cloth for her. The boss in this world is Murkrow. World 2: Desert Land: A filthy desert contained lots of sand. Camerupt trades you an item if you give him treasures. The boss in this world is Seviper. World 3: Ocean Island: A sea with an island full of kawaii. You will recieve a Vaporeon costume from a Vaporeon. The boss in this world is Jigglypuff and her Beedrils. World 4: Tropical Rainforest: A jungle with a lot of forests and rain. Grass Pokemon live in this area. The boss in this world is Weavile. World 5: Penguin Kingdom: A land which is completely frozen with strong snow and rain. Piplup and Prinplup live in the area. King Empoleon will give you a King's Crown. The boss in this world is Mime Jr on his balls. World 6: Fiery Volcano: A land with skeletons and fire Pokemon in here. You get the Golden Statue inside the very end of the volcano. The boss in this world is Wobbuffet. World 7: Pokemon Plaza: A maze full of pipes in this area. Pokemon often play hide and seek in here. The boss in this world is Meowth, the leader. World 8: Mewtwo's Galatic Orbit: The final world which Pikachu goes to. Pokemon souls are inside the stars that Mewtwo contains. The boss in this world is Mewtwo, of course. Once Mewtwo is defeated, he and the stars will explode into pieces and gathered together into a ball. The Pokemon Souls will turn all Pokemon back to good. World 9: Mysterious Rainbow Zone: Available after you defeated Mewtwo. A star shaped land which has a lot of stars and rainbows on it. It has 20 stages instead of 10. =Fun Zone= The Fun Zone is located in Aroma Hill. The Fun Zone has Costumes, Decorations and Minigames. Costumes The costumes will be made by Eevee. The costumes will be Mario and Sonic series. Even Pokemon costumes also exist. Decorations The decorations are listed down below: Pikachu Doll, Pichu Doll, Raichu Doll, Meowth Doll, All 12 Starter Pokemon Dolls, Munchlax Doll, Togepi Doll, All Eeveelutions Dolls and All Legendaries Dolls. Fire Cushion, Water Cushion, Leaf Cushion, Thunder Cushion and Pikachu Cushion. Small, Medium and Large Tables. Small, Medium and Large Chairs. =Boss Tips= These are the boss tips given below. Methods of defeating bosses Whenever a boss is defeated, they will roll themselves into a ball, rolls, and fly into an unknown place.(possibly Mewtwo's Galatic Orbit) Murkrow must be jumped on three times when he is outside his treehole. Seviper must be defeated when his head is outside the pipe, and jumped on three times. Jigglypuff's method of being defeated is to jump on her three times. But you must avoid the Beedrils that she summoned. When Weavile dashes very fast. Try to jump as quickly as you can three times so he could be defeated easily. Mime Jr's method is like Jigglypuff, except the Beedrils are replaced by Circus Balls. The Circus Balls are similar to the Beedrils, but they can be jumped on, and instead of getting hurt, you will be pushed off by the circus balls instead. Jump on Mime Jr's head three times and he'll be defeated. Wobbuffet cannot be jumped on when he's using Mirror Coat. You can only jump on him if he's worn out. Jump on him three times and he'll be defeated. Meowth has to be defeated in a hard way. Instead of jumping on him three times, he has to be jumped on five times. Meowth's has abilities such as fire, electric and ice. Mewtwo is inside his Arceus robot. He throws rockets from the shoulders.He throws bombs from his head. And throw the robot's heart on it. Jump on the heart eight times and Mewtwo will be defeated. Benefits you will get after defeating bosses. Once a boss is defeated, they will drop something. Murkrow will drop a Baseball Cap as a souvenir Seviper will drop a Flame Jacket which can be given to Eevee. Jigglypuff will drop a Vespiquen costume which can be given to Eevee. Weavile will drop a Gorgeous Plant as a decoration. Mime Jr will drop an Empoleon Suit which can be given to Eevee. Wobbuffet will drop a Volcano figure as a decoration. Meowth will drop a Golden Pikachu Statue as a decoration. Mewtwo will drop a Space Suit for Mr. Lucario. Minigames There are 10 minigames owned by Raichu. 1.Seedot Shooting 2.Raise the Flags 3.Sword Slash 4.Boomerang Throw 5.Push the Right Buttons 6.Statue Making 7.Bike Race 8.Freezing Buddies 9.Pull the Carpet and Avoid the Genie 10.Whack a Mewtwo Other Gallery Goofs Blaze the Cat's dress is broad shouldered, and the skirt is much longer that her legs almost can't be seen, and she somehow lacks her pants. She also wears a crown. Bowser Jr somehow has his mask incorrectly colored red. Metal Sonic is purple instead of blue in this game. Green Pikmin and Orange Pikmin appears with Olimar and the rest of the Pikmin in this game, since they are not yet introduced. Captain Falcon does not wear his mask. Trivia Meowth is with Mewtwo because both Mewtwo and Meowth are the main villains in the anime. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games